Sogeking's Question
by Misgiving Writer
Summary: It's worth it, Usopp tells himself, leaving the crew is worth it. It has to be. The Going Merry has to be worth it - worth this pain and misery and loss. Is it, Sogeking asks himself, is it really worth it? Perhaps we should ask someone who knows.


A/N: ...I found this story, hidden away in some back file on my computer, yesterday. I actually wrote it roughly seven months ago. My writing style has changed since then but, due to nostalgia, I posted this story exactly the way that I found it. Enjoy.

* * *

Masks - They cover up feelings and longings of all natures. They hide ones hopes and dreams. They stop others from seeing the pain and misery that really lurk inside, instead showing them only what they want them to see. Seldom are these 'masks' actually that. Pieces of wood carved with an intricate pattern, meant to distract and confuse and hide the pain away. Instead, they are often just a blank face or an empty smile. And, sometimes, they're both.

* * *

"I know it's you under there, Usopp." Robin said, casting the other man an amused look.

It was obvious who was under the mask. The painted wood did nothing to hide the sniper's true identity. Not that, with a nose like his, there were many that could. It would have just made more sense for Usopp to stay away from the train. It was the easiest way for him not to risk being recognized and captured.

Across from her, Usopp was still perched in the same position he'd been in since he arrived in her sea-train compartment several hours prior. Feet up on the seat, knees bent, and hands gripping the dark blue fabric that it was apoholstered with. It had been the first time that either had spoken since he arrived and, at the noise, Usopp's shoulders tensed and his head dropped forward.

A heavy silence filled the air. Robin felt no need to break this one too. If Usopp wanted to interrupt what would no doubt be her last chance at thinking in relative peace, he could do it without any further help.

When Usopp did finally speak up, it was in a voice that didn't fit the usually happy sniper. A tone that carried so much desolation and sorrow that it left Robin wondering what had happened to her former crew in the few days that she'd been gone. "I'm not Usopp, Robin. I'm Sogeking."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the man. "Sogeking, eh? Well, Mr. Sogeking, what is it you want with me? Or are you just a good-natured hero trying to cheer up a damsel-in-distress on her last days?"

Usopp took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It would have been so easy to just tell her that he was only there to cheer her up and keep her company. That's what he would have done at any other time - and then he could have stood back and let Luffy come barreling in to save her when the time came and they would all continue on their merry way. But it wouldn't work out that way, not this time, and Usopp knew that.

"I've come with a question from my dear friend, Usopp." He finally said, words picked out carefully and voice forced into a monotone.

Pursing her lips together, Robin tilted her head to the side slightly. "Really now? And what might this question be?"

There was another stretch of silence as Usopp worked up his nerve. There were so many ways he could ask her, so many ways she could respond. And, honestly, he was almost afraid to hear her answer.

"Usopp would like to know if it was worth it. Did leaving them get you what you wanted? Were _you_ able to accomplish what you were trying to get done?" Darkened eyes leered out from behind the deep green and blue mask, trying to peer past her defences and see what the _real_ answer was as he spoke. "He wants to know if you regret it."

Robin didn't answer right away. She was too caught up in the look in her former-crewmates eyes, the only part of his expression that she could see, to form the right words; because those eyes belonged on someone like herself, someone that was jaded and shattered beyond repair, not on the long-nosed man in front of her.

And Usopp didn't look away from her, as he wanted to. His eyes stayed locked on hers the whole time, trying to figure out the answer for himself. Maybe, if he did, then he could leave without ever having to hear her speak.

"No, Mr. Sogeking, I don't regret it." Robin finally said. "And you can let Longnose-san know that. Infact, you can go ahead and tell the rest of the crew that too. Let them know not to bother coming to Enise Lobby. I don't want them to."

Her words cut through the silence of the compartment like a knife, digging straight into Usopp's heart. Closing his eyes, he stood up and moved across the small compartment in stiff strides. He paused at the window, open only from his entrance into the marine-run train earlier that day, and cast her a look over his shoulder.

"I'll let him know, Robin. And you should know this..." Usopp said, voice once again falling into that heavy tone. "The Straw Hat Crew is already on their way after you. Whether you want it or not."

Because Robin had left without permission from Luffy. She had run off, claiming she wanted to quit but never actually having her position revoked. And it would remain empty until their captain found her and freed her - making sure that she knew it had always been filled by her and no one else.

She was irreplacable in his eyes, just like so many other members of their crew were. Luffy would fight tooth and nail with her to make her realize that. To make _any_ of them realize that.

The thought sent an ache through his chest. Usopp could feel heat prick at the corners of his eyes and his stomach dropped. A small voice in the back of his mind, one that sounded just like Kaya, asked _him_ the same question that he just asked Robin.

_Is it worth it? Did he regret it?_

A small whine escaped his throat as the picture of Luffy, strong and brave and determined, flashed through his mind. But when Robin called out his name, he shook his head and forced the thoughts away.

Of course it was worth it. It _had_ to be worth it! Merry was and would _always be worth it_! Because, if for no other reason, she was the one being that had never doubted him in anyway. The one constant in his sad excuse for a life and the one thing that actually made him a pirate. She was just as much a part of their crew as Robin was and, if Luffy couldn't see that, then he wasn't really the type of captain that Usopp wanted.

Slipping his arms outside of the window, Usopp let his gaze fall to the ocean speeding past them. The dark blue of the waves and the milky white of the foam all merged together to form a dizzying mess. "He'd also like you to know that he is no longer a member of said crew so, though he wishes he could do something to help you, he's not able too."

Then he hauled himself outside, slipping once more to the roof of the speeding train, and dissapeared.


End file.
